In 1979, the NICHD sponsored a Consensus Development Conference on Cesarean Childbirth. The focus of the conference was to determine the reasons for the dramatic rise in the cesarean delivery rate. Currently, information is needed to determine if rates of cesarean deliveries have changed and if the reasons for a cesarean delivery have changed since 1979. To do this, data that are comparable to that collected for the Consensus Conference will be required. The proposed contract will enable the NICHD to obtain comparable data to determine if the trend for increasing cesarean births is continuing and if the indications for cesarean delivery have changed.